The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device includes a transistor, a die pad on which transistor is arranged, a lead frame, a bonding wire that connects each electrode of a transistor to a lead frame, and an encapsulation resin that encapsulates the transistor and the bonding wire (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-178416).
The bonding wire connecting each electrode of the transistor to the lead frame may increase the inductance.